


The First Sunrise

by Eydol



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Maybe out of character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: It's the New Year and everyone is ready to see the very first sunrise of the year! Everyone? No, a certain black-haired woman isn't ready at all...





	The First Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wrote this for the New Year and... totally forgot to post it, oops!   
> Anyway, there's a possibility they are out of character |||orz Sorry about that! I really hope you'll enjoy it, though!

            When Eleanor put her obi, she looked at herself in the mirror, turned round, and smiled. The last time she wore a yukata was with her mother, a very long time ago, for the New Year, so she was glad to know how to wear it after all these years. She made sure her hair was perfect, and once it was done, she left her room. The corridor was quite calm right now. It was still early, of course, but people should be already on their way to the highest point of the city. Eleanor too should go, even though it wasn’t towards the highest point but towards the ship.

“Eleanor…!”

            The young girl startled and turned towards Laphicet, who also wore a kimono and a big smile on his lips.

“Ah, Laphicet, you’re handsome!”

            The Malak blushed and answered:

“No no, you’re more beautiful than me!”

            He smiled, but suddenly it disappeared, as if he just remembered something terrible.

“Ah, yes, that’s right! Velvet doesn’t want to come.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. She seems upset.”

            Eleanor arched an eyebrow, then told Laphicet to stay with the others, before going to Velvet’s room. She knocked, and after entered the room without waiting for the answer. She found Velvet sat on her bed and staring at the wall. The young woman came closer to the other woman and stared at the wall, but saw nothing strange on it.

“Did this wall do something to you or is there another reason for you to threatening it like that?”

            Velvet turned towards her, her expression unchanged, and answered:

“Why are you here?”

“Laphicet told me you didn’t want to come. Why?”

            Velvet snorted and looked away.

“I have no reason to go.”

“You have one. It’s the New Year, with all of us. Let’s go, Velvet.”

            Once again, the black haired woman snorted.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I can’t put my yukata.”

“What?”

“I never wore a yukata, so I don’t know how to put it.”

            Eleanor blinked then laughed.

“Don’t...Don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not making fun of you, Velvet. I just thought you weren’t feeling well so I’m relieved it’s just for that.”

“Hmf.”

            Eleanor patted her shoulders, then she started undressing the woman, who blinked and looked at her.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to help you with your yukata.”

“But-”

“No but. You come with us.”

“So, you undress me.”

            Eleanor blushed and looked away.

“It’s because you wouldn’t do it yourself.”

“Why are you blushing? You should be accustomed.”

“Hm… Except that for once, I undress you for something else than to end up in bed.”

“And? What’s so different? You want me to kiss you?”

            Eleanor’s eyes opened wide and she said:

“No. We know how it will end and we don’t have time for that.”

“What a pity.”

            Velvet grinned and Eleanor decided to ignore it. She helped her to remove her top, discovering her breast, then forced her to stand up to remove her boots and her short. Then, she took the Yukata and started to dress her girlfriend, even though the woman didn’t seem really happy about that.

“It’s useless.” Velvet said.

“Why? I want to see you wearing it. You must be really beautiful.”

“I can’t be more beautiful than you, though.”

“I am not…!”

            Eleanor blushed, and continued to help the woman, and even brushed her hair, even though Velvet complained that her hair was perfect (it wasn’t at all, and Eleanor had to fight against a lot of locks). When it was finally done, Eleanor stared at Velvet and couldn’t help but said:

“You’re beautiful. You look like a princess.”

            And even if Velvet didn’t agree with this statement, Eleanor still thought she was. Her orange yukata, and the pin in her black hair, gave her a quiet aura, to the point it was difficult to think she was the Lord of Calamity. Actually, how was it possible ? Eleanor always wondered why every time she looked at her girlfriend, because she was more a woman hurt by Life than the Lord of Calamity…

“Let’s go!”

            Velvet nodded and the two women left the room quickly, then the inn. But when they were outside, they noticed that the sun started to rise.

“Oh no, we’re late… I’m sorry Eleanor, I knew it was important for you but I spoiled everything.”

            Eleanor looked at the sun, a soft smile on her lips, then took Velvet’s hands and stated:

“It’s fine. You didn’t spoil anything Velvet. I’m glad you’re by my side for this moment.”

“But you wanted to spend it with everyone. I’m always spoiling everything. I’m the Lord of Calamity, after all.”

            Eleanor rolled her eyes and shook her head, before coming closer to the woman and kissing her.

“You didn’t spoil anything, Velvet. On the contrary, I’m very happy you’re here to see the first sun of the year with me.”

“Sure?”

“Sure.”

            Velvet sighted, but after that, a small smile appeared on her lips and she kissed her forehead, surprising the smaller girl.

“You know… I wouldn’t mind you helping me to remove the yukata.”

“You could wear it till tonight.”

“But I never said I wouldn’t…”

            Eleanor blinked twice, and suddenly, she understood what the woman meant.

“Oh. Oooh. Yes, of course, I can help you. But can we stay here a little bit? I still want to watch the first sun for a few minutes.”

“Of course.”

            Together, they turned their eyes towards the sky and the bright sun, hand in hand, ready to face what’s the future proposed them...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Tales of the Rays who reminded me about this One Shot. And who made me laugh because of the coincidence with Velvet's new mirror~


End file.
